GuP Cast Watches: Foreign Tankery Anime
by MagicalGeek
Summary: We have World of Tanks and Armored Warfare, they have World of Panzers. So if we have Girls und Panzer, what kind of anime would they have? What happens when Kay gets her hands on said anime? The entire first season no less? What happens when she invites students from other schools to watch with her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The DVD and Invitations

* * *

 **We have World of Tanks and Armored Warfare, they have World of Panzers. So if we have Girls und Panzer, what kind of anime would they have? What happens when Kay gets her hands on said anime? The entire first season no less? What happens when she invites students from other schools to watch with her?**

* * *

 **Alternate Universe: Armored Warfare Universe: Years before the DVD**

 **Germany, Hamburg, Bundeswehr Heer Academy, Highschool Division... Training Grounds...**

A Large Company of Leopard 1A4 with MEXAS composite armor and Leopard 2A4 with AMAP composite armour charge through the battlefield, it's machine guns continue to fire tracers across the field. This massive force is followed by Marder 1s and Spähpanzer Luchs' their autocannons firing taking down targets in it's sights.

From his Command Tank is Oberfähnrich (Officer cadet senior grade) Erwin Johannes Manfred Rommel jr, currently senior Commander of the Armored Warfare Class for the Highschool Division. He's on top of his turret watching the battlefield as shells flew over and beside him. Then the Leopard 1 beside him exploded letting it's white flag to puff out, Erwin quickly looks up to see a T-80 Aiming right at him, eyes wide Erwin quickly ducks down his turret and button up just as a bang shook the tank and his tank sights closing fast onto his face.

* * *

Kay was bored, not just bored but really bored and with the excitement from the tournament dying down, things sort of fell back into a routine. Tankery training to keep everyone in shape and paperwork and requisition forms to file in. So no excitement, no anticipation, until next year for the next Tankery Tournament.

In her office right next to the Tankery club, Kay occupied her time by digging into a bag of potato chips, folding paper airplanes out of the stack of paper left on her desk, which is probably wasn't anything important, watching the final match of the tournament, even when Darjeeling told her that even she thought the Char B1 being flipped over was a bit amusing, rewatching the final match of the tournament and forcing out a small chuckle at Ooarai's Char B1 flipping over from being shot by the Maus and finally digging into a second bag of potato chips after finishing the first.

But the bottom line is: Kay was bored, no wait scratch that, she was dying from boredom from the lack of excitement. Just as she was about to dig into her third bag of chips, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kay called out, happy to get a distraction.

"You know, commander, you should really start getting some healthy snacks in your office stash." A familiar voice said.

Kay glanced nonchalantly at Naomi, who was leaning against the doorframe of her office. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to end up like a ball later." Kay replied nonchalantly.

"And why not?" Naomi asked curious and yet confused.

"It'll either go to my boobs or get burned off by my diet belt." Kay nonchalantly replied with a shrugged.

"You could just eat less..." Naomi pointed out.

Kay mused for a second. "Well, I guess that's one option." Kay agreed before looking at Naomi. "So anyway, is there anything I could do for you, Naomi?" Kay asked.

"This came in this morning." Naomi said as she placed a small package onto her desk, she wasn't sure what it was, but based on her commander's reaction, it was something Kay had been expecting.

What had been unadulterated excitement was suddenly replaced by sheer concentration, something that Kay rarely exhibited and that really caught Naomi's attention.

She watched just as carefully as Kay grabbed a letter opener from a drawer, slit open the top of the package... and pulled out a DVD case. Naomi nearly facefault at that as she didn't know what to make of this, all those carefully executed actions, for a DVD? Unless it was something important?

"Naomi?" Kay asked with glee.

"Yes, ma'am?" Naomi asked completely unsure.

Kay spun the case around, "Do you have any idea what this is?" Kay asked with glee all over her face.

Naomi scrutinized the cover, proclaimed in big, bold English letters was "ART OF ARMORED WARFARE: THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON EXCLUSIVE SET", near the bottom was "PACKED WITH NEVER SEEN BEFORE CONTENT!". It also featured what appeared to be a silhouette of a tank, the turret was easily recognized as the M60 Patton's turret, the hull was obscured by outlined silhouettes of high school students. The rest of the cover was a simple, dark gray color.

"It's..." Naomi was about to answer when Kay cut her off.

"This... is a special, boxed set of an anime-influenced animated series made in America." Kay explained before getting excited. "I've been waiting a TWO WHOLE week for this to arrive. Only 120 of these sets were ever released!" Kay cheered. "I happened to find this on an online store and got it for the easy price for... umm..." Kay was about to say the price before she trailed off, apparently trying to remember the price.

"For how much exactly?" Naomi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"23700 yen..." Kay said like she guess the price.

"It didn't occur to you that it might have been a scam?" Naomi asked pointing out the obvious.

"I... guess I didn't think about it too much..." Kay blushed at Naomi's remark. "I was too busy worrying about something else..." Kay added.

"And what was that then?" Naomi asked this time curious.

"The company sent me an E-mail saying that the set got stuck in Africa, and I had to send some extra shipment fees..." Kay said sheepishly.

"Good thing this was legitimate..." Naomi sighed in relived before remembering something. "It also kind of explains why you seem distracted during training these few days." Naomi said remembering how Kay got taken out during Training easily.

"Well, yeah." Kay nonchalantly shrugged in reply. "So, then I had this thought. If this box set was so rare, why only keep it to myself? So I've decided to invite some people to watch it with us!" Kay announced with a cheer.

"Us?" Naomi asked completely confused.

"Yep, you, me, and Alisa, who I think is meeting up with the others right about now..." Kay explained.

"Wait, they're already coming?!" Naomi took a double take at what her Commander said.

Kay's smile widened even further at her response. "Of course! I invited the shensha-do teams of all nearby school carriers!" Kay announced before trying to remember who she invited. "I think it was... let me see... Miho... that would be Ooarai... Kuromorimine... and St. Gloriana too!" Kay listed off.

'What exactly were you going to do if it was a scam?' Naomi shook her head at that thought.

"Now, I need your help to commandeer one of our classrooms for this exclusive showing!" Kay quickly ordered to Naomi.

Naomi didn't have time to form a response, as Kay dragged her out of the office and towards the classrooms. But one thing is for sure, it's going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Alternate Universe: Armored Warfare Universe: After the match in the begining**

 **Germany, Hamburg, a Cafe somewhere in** **Hamburg**

Oberfähnrich Erwin Johannes Manfred Rommel jr, currently wearing a medical eye-patch for is injured eye, sneezed violently letting his non-alcoholic decaffeinated root beer spray his girlfriend and partner, Fähnrich (Cadet Sergeant) Nora Carius who is sitting right across the table.

"Erwin..." Nora growled causing Erwin to gulp in fear as Nora stalk towards her while clenching her fists.

'Oh, why did I have to leave my stun gun back in my dorm.' Erwin though as he continue to move back in terror trying to stay away from his angry girlfriend and partner.

* * *

Naomi couldn't help feel like she cause some massive disaster for someone, that and he or she is going to get beaten up into a bloody pulp.

* * *

 **Hi this is MagicalGeek with this Adopted fanfic from CyberFan479 and I have made some changes and one of those is that this story is connected to my new fanfic Armored Warfare.**

 **So please and review, if you want me to stick with the original or any improvement needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting Chekhov's Army

* * *

 **OBSERVER01: Thank you.**

* * *

 **We have World of Tanks and Armored Warfare, they have World of Panzers. So if we have Girls und Panzer, what kind of anime would they have? What happens when Kay gets her hands on said anime? The entire first season no less? What happens when she invites students from other schools to watch with her?**

* * *

Alisa sighed as she peeked into Kay's office, which was empty. She had met up with the other students, like Kay told her to, and was on her way to where they were going to... to... to...

'I wonder why Kay didn't tell me why they're all here?' Alisa thought to herself. 'Though it would help a lot more if that was the only thing she omitted.'

That and Kay had forgotten to tell Alisa where to lead everyone to, so now she had about a dozen girls trailing behind her like lost ducklings.

The Ooarai girls trotted along uncertainly, looking around at the sight of Saunder's main school building. The ones from Kuromorimine walked in a more confident fashion, though not all of them. Lastly, the only one who seemed more relaxed was Darjeeling, who gracefully kept up with the group while sipping her tea.

Alisa tried the rec room, not there. Classrooms on the first floor? Not there either. Second floor? Nope.

'Just what is Kay planning anyways?' Alisa thought as she and the group continue to search the school.

* * *

 **A Classroom somewhere in the ship.**

"Kay?" Naomi suddenly asked as she arranged the chairs in position.

"Yeah, what is it, Naomi?" Kay asked back as she prepare the projector.

"You did tell them where to meet us, right?" Naomi asked Kay.

"..."

"..."

"You did tell them, right?" Naomi asked Kay, now completely concerned.

"..."

* * *

After several minutes of peeking into rooms, Alisa found Kay and Naomi and after a brief questioning about why Kay didn't simply use the other classrooms on the lower floors and had everyone climb up to the higher floors, everyone settled down.

The classroom had been temporarily converted into a makeshift theater, the desks were stacked up at the sides, chairs were arranged in rows, and a screen and projector were set up. In the corner, there was a single desk with a large pile of snacks, sodas and juices, with a piece of paper labeling them as "theater food".

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you could all make it for this special viewing!" Kay said as she stood next to the screen with a large smile on her face.

"Viewing?" Yukari, Ooarai's resident tank enthusiast/expert, asked.

"That's right, Sergeant Oddball!" Kay said as she whipped out an unfamiliar-looking DVD. "I've just received a important package this morning, the entire first season of Art Of Armored Warfare!"

"Art of Armored Warfare?" Maho read the title. "Basically something about tankery?" Maho gave a questioning look at Kay.

"Well, yes and no." Kay answered with a shrugged. "It's somewhat based on tankery, but with a few differences." Kay explained.

"How?" Maho asked Kay in confusion.

"Well, I looked up some supplementary materials online, and there's a few differences between our tankery and the so-called 'Armored Warfare' from this anime." Kay explained at the crowd. "First of all, the tanks used must have at least been conceived between the 1950s and 1990s."

"Which means we get to see Centurions and Leopards in action?!" Yukari exclaimed excitedly.

"Right!" Kay agreed wholeheartedly. "Now secondly, Tankery is apparently a co-ed sport."

"What?!" Saori shouted from her seat, Ooarai's self-proclaimed romance expert. "No fair! Why can't shensha-do be co-ed as well?" Saori asked.

Maho looked like she was about to explain why, but Kay cut her off before she could explained. "Anyways, so we're going to see guys riding tanks along with girls." Kay said with a grin. "Now, also the anime takes place in England and there's schools from other countries as well."

"Well, I think you've said enough, Kay." Alisa cut her off. "Shall we begin the viewing already?"

"Yeah, I guess now's a good time as any!" Kay handed the DVD to Alisa, who inserted it into a laptop connected to the projector.

A DVD menu appeared on the screen, there were four options, "PLAY ALL", "EPISODE SELECTION", "AUDIO OPTIONS", and "BONUS FEATURES" and playing in the screen are tanks, an entire German Armored Group and a mix match of tanks fighting each other.

"I'll handle this part, Alisa. You can sit down," Alisa nodded and sat down between Miho, Ooarai's shensha-do team commander, and one of the Kuromorimine girls.

"You see-" Kay continued, "-the best about this is..." she paused as she clicked on the "AUDIO OPTIONS".

More options came up, but Kay ignored them and selected "AUDIO LANGUAGE".

"This special DVD comes with Japanese dubbing!" Kay selected "日本語", and also switched on English and Japanese subtitles (you know, for the sake of convenience)

"Alright! Let's start!" she hit "PLAY ALL" and sat down.

* * *

 **(The scene begins with a beautiful shot at the early morning sky, the sunrise tinting it orange, the sound of birds chirping can be heard. Early morning music can be heard in the background.)**

"Looks peaceful," Orange Pekoe commented.

 **(Suddenly, a rather badly played guitar tune ruins the peaceful vibe.)**

"Wow, not even a minute into this and someone's already jinxed something." Mako mumbled, just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

 **(The camera pans downwards towards a simple** **dormitory, and zooms towards inside one of the dorms, the** **dorms looked standard Two Bunk Beds and dressers for each students** **. A girl with long, braided blonde hair sitting on one of the bunk bed, is revealed as the culprit.)**

"Huh, she looks kinda familiar." Kay pointed out.

"Wait, she does kind of resemble Darjeeling a bit." said Miho.

"If she had longer hair, and somehow picked up guitar along the way." Kay added.

Darjeeling decided to remain quiet at that.

 **(The other two occupants groaned under their blankets, with the second one burying their face under a pillow, before picking it up and tossing it towards the blond girl, revealing some messy, hazel, shoulder length hair)**

 **("Gah!"** **Blonde haired girl cried in shock as she** **gets knocked to the floor by the pillow, and the guitar made a _'TWANG!'_ as it hit the floor)**

 **("Sonia, can you please find a better time to practice? You're the worst alarm clock in the world."** **Hazel haired girl groans from her bunk bed)**

"Wow, she's got a pretty good arm," said Yukari, "She would make a pretty good loader."

 **("Come on, Fiona."** **Sonia said as she** **gets up from the floor, with the guitar still on hand. "It can't be that bad.")**

 **(The camera switched to the lower bunk on the other side of the room, where the third occupant is revealed to be a boy with short, dark brown hair. He was propped up by his elbow with his face leaning on his right hand.)**

"What? Co-ed rooms as well?" Saori exclaimed again.

"I wonder how they get changed?" Darjeeling commented."

 **("It's that bad, Sonia. I'd rather wake up to my alarm instead of..."** **Brown haired boy** **picks up a digital clock sitting on the end table and reads the time. "6:09 AM...")**

"No one should ever wake up at that time..." Mako grimaced at the time.

"I can wake up at that time." One of the Kuromorimine girls said.

"Who are you by the way? I don't think I caught your name." Miho turned around at the girl,

"Just call me Ritaiko, I'm the Jagdpanther commander." Ritaiko replied.

"Really? I don't think we encountered a Jagdpanther during the tournament." Miho mused causing Ritaiko to have anime tears remembering how the Hetzer blew off their tracks every time.

 **(Sonia just sighs at her roommate. "Well, the day is young! Like they say..." Sonia laughs nervously unable to find a better reason.)**

 **(Look, just put that away and let's go for breakfast."** **Fiona sighed before pointing at the boy.** **"Samson, you're first for the shower.)**

 **("Yeah, thanks."** **Samson replied as he grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom.)**

"Samson...Samson...Oh! I know, Samson must be named after the FV106, a British armoured recovery vehicle. The main role of that vehicle was to recover the CVR(T) family of vehicles, but could recover other light tracked vehicles such as the FV430 series..." Yukari rambled.

"Whoa, whoa. Pipe down, Oddball. It could be just a coincidence." Kay quickly calm her down.

"I suppose we just have to wait and see." Darjeeling added.

 **(The scene changes to a small neighbourhood, the camera pans around a small road, several houses, and finally a cafe, where the trio has sat down outside. Sonia wore a simple loose blouse with flowery patterns, jeans and pink flats. Fiona had a pale yellow sundress under a gray, short sleeve jacket and brown slip-ons, she also had a white hairband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Samson wore a white dress shirt, beige slacks and black sneakers.)**

 **"Episode 1: The Second Year"**

 **Fiona (monologue): _I never thought that a year could go by so quickly. I mean, it's already my second year of high school._**

"What's this now?" Maho asked.

"Sounds like one of the main characters is monologuing, it's a trope used in a lot of TV shows," Darjeeling replied.

 **(Sonia appeared to be talking about something exciting between bites of her blueberry pancakes, while Samson simply ate his biscuits, nodding from time to time. Fiona appeared to be staring off into the sky.)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _The first day I came here seemed like yesterday, the first time I met my dorm mates, the first time I stepped into homeroom. yep, all that._**

"We've all been there, haven't we?" Hana spoke up at last, "Moving on to the next year and reminiscing about the past year."

 **(Camera pans down from the sky towards the front gate of a school, the trio walks in front of the camera and through the gate, bags in hand. The sign next to the gate read "Redshire Hills International School" with the words "Est. 1939" and "Let Freedom And Peace Dwell Here" below.**

 **Fiona (monologue): _It feels...weird...Just stepping into this school once again. It's familiar but...unfamiliar at the same time, and it's making me a bit nervous._**

 **(Scene switches again to inside the school building, where they have stopped in front of a notice board)**

 **("Okay, new homerooms. Wonder where we're going to end up this time."** **Samson said to the rest of the gang.)**

 **("Maybe we'll get lucky and end up in the same homeroom again."** **Sonia said cheerfully and optimistically.**

 **("I highly doubt that..."** **Samson sighed.** **)**

"And they end up in different homerooms, don't they?" Alisa asked theoretically.

 **(Fiona scans up and down the homeroom lists cried out. "Ha! Right here!"** **Fiona cried out as she** **points her finger at one of the lists.)**

 **("Here!"** **Sonia cried out as she found her name.** **"Huh?" But blinks in confusion as she points at a different list)**

 **("Uh...over here?"** **Samson said uncertainly as he** **points at another list)**

"Called it."

 **(Camera zooms in to all three lists, revealing that "Fiona Sheridan" was in "Class 2-G", "Sonia Armata" was in "Class 2-F", and "Samson Braddock" was in "Class 2-G".)**

"Ha! So they all are named after modern military vehicles!" Yukari cried out.

"How?" Erika asked.

"Sheridan is the name for the M551 AR/AAV developed by the United States and armed with the 152mm M81 152mm gun/launcher. Armata refers to the T-14 Armata, the world's first and only Advanced Fourth Generation MBT," Yukari explained.

"This joke better not go on forever." Erika sighed.

 **("We all got..."** **Sonia blinked as she look at the rest. "** **different homerooms...")**

 **("Yeah." Samson said as he turns around and shrugs. "But, nothing much we can do about it.")**

 **("What?"** **Sonia gape at Samson.** **"But then what do we do for homeroom, we're going to step into a room full of strangers!"** **Sonia cried out.** **)**

 **("Sonia, at least we know a handful of students other than ourselves."** **Fiona sighed at her friend's over dramatics.)**

 **("But, but..."** **Sonia couldn't argue with that.)**

 **"Come on, let's go. We'll be late for class."** **Samson said as he walks away.)**

 **("See you later, I guess."** **Sonia sighs in sadness.)**

 **("See you later." Fiona said as she walks off.)**

"I wonder when we'll actually see any tanks." Kay commented.

Naomi raised an eyebrow at her commander, "You're just saying that because there's a Patton on the cover, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm getting pumped up thinking about it!"

 **(Time skips to lunchtime. In the cafeteria, Fiona was sitting alone at one of the round tables, while everyone else was socializing)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _Okay, things didn't really turn out like I expected. But I suppose this isn't all that bad._**

"Right...sitting alone isn't all that bad," Mako drawled.

"What happened to her friends anyways?" Saori questioned.

 **("What happened to them anyways, where are they?"** **Fiona wondered as she wait for her friends.** **)**

"...That was a little...weird."

 **("Hey, girl! Mind if we sit here?" A voice called out causing** **Fiona jolted up. As a girl with unkempt, black hair was standing next to the table. She wore a black t-shirt with the words "IN ROCK N' ROLL WE TRUST" written in white, denim vest, green plaid skirt, and black ankle boots. She was accompanied by a boy with brown hair, like Samson's, but in a lighter shade. He wore a red hoodie, gray cargo pants and sneakers.)**

 **("** **Um...I guess you can." Fiona said unsure what to do as b** **oth of them sits down next to her)**

 **("Awesome! Name's Carla. Carla Rhodi. Nice to meetcha!" The** **Black haired girl greeted Fiona all to cheerful.** **)**

"You know, from the way she looks and acts, I think she might be American." said Miho.

"Really? How?" Kay asked, not noticing everyone else in the room staring at her.

 **("Joseph Freccia, I hope we can get along. You?" The** **Second brown haired boy greeted.)**

"Freccia?"

"Let me guess, another armoured fighting vehicle?"

Yukari nodded, "The Freccia is an Italian 8x8 wheeled infantry fighting vehicle. Basically it's up-armoured and revised variant of the wheeled B1 Centauro tank destroyer."

Erika grumbled, "Enough with the names already."

 **("Huh?"** **Fiona blinked in confusion.)**

 **("Your name I mean."** **Joseph explained.)**

 **("Fiona Sheridan, Class 2-G."** **Fiona answered.)**

 **("Really, no way!" Carla cheered in surprise. "We're all in the same homeroom!"** **Carla cheered with happiness.)**

 **("Well, what a coincidence."** **Joseph blinked in surprise.)**

"Ugh, when can we get to the tanks already?" Kay exclaimed, "This is just a bunch of people meeting each other."

"Maybe they're showing us the ones who will operate the tanks later," Miho suggested

"Establishing the characters, so to speak," Darjeeling added.

"If you want, I could tell you some jokes to pass the time."

Kay thought about Assam's suggestion, but everyone else beat her to it.

"No thanks."

 **("Just wondering, you got an elective or what?"** **Carla asked her.)**

 **("Well, no..."** **Fiona replied.)**

 **("Oh, that's nothing to be ashamed of."** **Carla wave off.** **"You don't have to join during your first year. I joined the Rock Band Club on a whim, so that's that."** **Carla explained."**

 **("I don't have an elective either, perhaps we could go through them together?"** **Joseph suggest.)**

"Oh, this is it. The signs are right there!" Saori exclaimed excitedly.

"What signs?"

"The signs of a budding relationship, it's not obvious but it's there!" her enthusiasm dampened a little, "It's so unfair!"

"Interesting," mumbled Darjeeling.

"Heh, at least I have a boyfriend."

Kay chuckled, "Yeah, an _on-and-off_ boyfriend that's _off_ of you and not _on_ you."

Naomi winced as Alisa's dignity was cut to shreds by her commander.

Saori just smirks.

 **("I've already done that." Fiona replied. "Photography, Brass Band, Gymnastics, none of them seem to...'click' with me." Fiona explained.)**

 **("That feeling huh?"** **Joseph asked her.** **"I can relate."** **Joseph replied.** **)**

 **("Why not just start your own then?"** **Carla asked Fiona.)**

"They can do that?" Yukari wondered.

"Apparently. Did any of you, by any chance, noticed the sign by the school gates?" Darjeeling questioned.

Kay stood up, "Hang on, let me rewind it."

The video rewound back to the scene with the school gates.

"Redshire Hills International School, established 1939, 'Let Freedom And Peace Dwell Here'?"

"So, 'freedom' is one of the school's motto. So students in this school are bounded by different rules, which also explains the lax dress code, among other things."

"I guess that's how it looks," Kay went back to the part where they stopped.

 **("I tried that, didn't know where to start." Fiona shrugged in reply.)**

 **("What did you try?"** **Joseph asked curious.)**

 **("Tankery or better known as** **Armored Warfare** **."** **Fiona answered Joseph.)**

"Ah, so it wasn't the school, it was her that wanted to start shensh...I mean Armored Warfare?"

"I guess that's how it looks, Oddball...wait, did I just repeat the same sentence?"

"Talk about a real Oddball," Alisa shook her head.

 **("Armored Warfare?"** **Joseph and Carla asked in surprise.)**

 **("Yep! Armored Warfare!"** **Sonia suddenly appeared behind Joseph and Carla who scream in shock.)**

"Where did she come from?" Mako asked.

 **("WAHHH!"** **Carla screamed in surprise..)**

 **("Jesus!"** **Joseph also scream in surprise.** **"Where in the name of all things holy did you come from?"** **Joseph asked her while holding his chest.)**

"Well, that was a thing," Kay shrugged.

 **(Sonia sits down next to Joseph and started talking. "I was born in Newcastle upon Tyne, if that's what your asking." Sonia replied cheerfully.)**

 **(Samson sits down next to Sonia and look and her. "I don't think that's what he meant." Samsons said to her.)**

 **("Nevermind that."** **Joseph sighed before asking.** **"So, you two are?" Joseph asked the duo.)**

 **("Oh, I'm Sonia. This is Samson. We're friends of Fiona!"** **Sonia answered cheerfully.)**

 **("Please don't mind her, she's a bit..."** **Samson replied before trailing off. "** **straightforward..."** **Samson added lamely.)**

 **("Eh heh heh, okay."** **Carla replied awkwardly.)**

"I'm surprised Carla's the one who's feeling awkward about all that, wouldn't you agree Kay?" A girl said to Kay.

"Why are you asking that...erm...who are you again?" Kay try to remember the name.

"...Ritaiko...it's Ritaiko."

 **("So anyway, what was it about Armored Warfare... whatever that is."** **Carla said to them moving away from the awkwardness.)**

 **("It's like this. During our first year, all three of us wanted to start an elective."** **Sonia pointed at Joseph and Fi** **ona** **.** **"We ended up digging up some info during our research, did you know our school used to have a Armored Warfare Club years...no, decades ago?"** **Sonia explained before asking.** **"So it got us thinking, maybe we can revive that club."** **Sonia finished.)**

 **("Unfortunately, that thought was short lived."** **Samson sighed.** **"Reviving an Armored Warfare club was no easy business."** **Samson added.)**

"I can imagine, modern military hardware isn't exactly cheap. Their prices go well into the millions," Naomi commented.

 **("We approached the Prefectorial Board, but they told us this issue was 'a bit out of their** **jurisdiction'."** **Samson explained causing them to give them questioning looks.)**

 **("And it's not like we can approach the principal and ask for millions of dollars."** **Fiona answered their questioning looks.)**

"Can we please get to actual tanks already?" Kay asked impatiently.

Darjeeling took a sip of her tea, "Have patience with all things, but first of all with yourself."

"Francis De Sales, was it?"

"Say what now?"

 **("Not sure what to do about it now."** **Fiona sighed.)**

 **("Well, enough of that. Let's eat, our food is getting cold."** **Joseph quickly end the conversation.)**

 **("No seriously, what is Armored Warfare anyways?"** **Carla didn't want it to end yet.)**

 **("This may take a while."** **Fiona sighed.)**

This reminded Maho of something that happened a while back. She had ended up trying to explain shensha-do to a young girl. After twenty minutes of non-stop explanations of principles and origins, the girl simply exclaimed, _"So it's girls riding tanks? Okay, got it!"_. Though she may not have completely understood, she did say that she might take it up when she was older. So, at least it wasn't meaningless.

 **(Scene changes to dimly-lit office, a figure could be seen sitting at a desk, while two more stood in front of it.)**

"Mood got a lot...darker...don't you think?"

Everyone booed at Kay's terrible pun, including Assam, while Hana looked on, amused.

 **("Hm? Are you sure?"** **Figure 1 asked the rest.)**

 **("This may be our only option left."** **Figure 2 replied.)**

 **(The figure at the desk picks up what appears to be a piece of paper from the desk.)**

 **("Hmm..."** **Figure 1 mused.)**

 **("Well?"** **Figure 2 asked.)**

 **("I'm convinced. Send for them. First thing in the morning."** **Figure 1 replied.)**

 **("Right!"** **Figure 2 and 3 replied.)**

"It appears that things are getting serious," Darjeeling commented.

 **(Scene changes to the dormitory again,** **presumably it's the next morning. Bad guitar playing commences.)**

"Not this again," Erika sighed.

Mako held up three fingers, which became two, then one, then...

 **(Which was soon followed by an "Gah!" and a _'TWANG!'_.)**

 **("SONIA!"** **Fiona and Samson shouted in annoyance.)**

 **("Sorry!"** **Sonia replied.)**

 **(Scene changes to the hallway inside the school, the trio are seen walking towards the camera.)**

 **("Sonia, you do that again, and I will smash that guitar to pieces, and burn it, and trample in the ashes."** **Samson threaten Sonia who is looking sheepish.)**

"That seems awfully specific," Ritaiko commented.

 **("That seemed awfully...specific."** **Sonia blinked in confusion.)**

"Umm..."

 **("Well, you..."** **Fiona try to explain.)**

 **(PA system: Ah, mic check, mic check, one, two. Okay, would Fiona Sheridan, Sonia Armata and Samson Braddock, please report to the Head Prefect's office at your...earliest convenience...as in right now! Thank you!)**

 **("Huh, Sonia?"** **Fiona look at her.)**

 **("Don't look at me, I didn't do anything."** **Sonia quickly put her hands up.)**

 **("Plus, I don't see why they would send us up as well, unless..."** **Samson replied before trailing off.)**

 **("I guess we better go then."** **Fiona sighed.)**

"Finally, we're getting somewhere."

 **(Scene switches yet again to the inside of an office, the camera is behind the desk, facing the door. A knocking noise can be heard.)**

 **("Come in!" A Voice shouted.)**

 **(As the trio enters the office, a teacup is placed down onto a saucer on the desk. They stand in front of the desk nervously.)**

 **("Now, now, nothing to be afraid of. I just want to discuss something with you three." The boy that is on the desk said.)**

 **(What it is?"** **Sonia asked them.** **"Is it my guitar playing at 6 am in the morning?"** **Sonia asked again.** **"I already promised not to do that again!" Sonia shouted at them.)**

 **(Fiona facepalms, while Samson shook his head.)**

Erika sighed, "Seriously, who plays guitar at 6 am in the morning?"

Darjeeling remained silent.

 **(Camera changes and faces the front of the desk, revealing that the one sitting at the desk is a boy that appears to be their senior, with neatly trimmed black hair and black framed glasses. He wore a maroon blazer over a plain white undershirt, a black tie, black formal pants and shoes. There were also two girls standing on either side of the desk, they both had shoulder length blonde hair with long locks coming down the left side of their heads, but the one on the left had them braided while the other one left them untied. They both wore something similar to the boy, but with pleated skirts, stockings and Mary Janes instead.)**

"Huh, didn't expect twins," said Kay.

 **("...Not really. Actually, I want to discuss your proposal to revive the Armored Warfare Club."** **Senior boy answered them.)**

 **(Camera switches back to the other side of the desk.)**

 **("Wasn't that made last year?"** **Sonia asked in skepticism before she** **gets elbowed by Fiona. "Ow!"** **Sonia yelp.)**

 **("Yes, I've gone over it a couple of times, and decided that we, Redshire Hill's 20th Prefectorial Board, is willing to assist you however we can."** **Senior boy explained.)**

"That's certainly a different tone from 'a bit out of their jurisdiction'," Kay commented.

"Perhaps they have a hidden motive?" Pekoe suggested.

"Maybe it's like the situation with Ooarai?"

"What?" everyone looked at Yukari as if she grew a second head.

Miho sighed, "The reason why Ooarai reactivated its shensha-do elective, was because it was going to get shut down. The Student Council thought that winning the national tournament may help keep the school running."

"So you were trying to win the tournament, in your first year running, all while underpowered and undergunned?" Ritaiko asked, amazed.

Kay was shocked, "What? And you didn't tell anyone else about this? I could've like...like...convince our headmaster to float some money for you or...something?"

"Even so, I doubt we could do that," said Alisa.

Miho shook her head, "No. If we were going to save our school, it would be by our own terms, our own toil and sweat, our own effort. If we relied on everyone else's help, then what happens if they can't help us in a time of need?"

For once, the room was quiet. Kay had paused the video, and no one spoke a word.

Maho chuckled lightly, "Your speeches seem to have improved, Miho."

"Well, I try."

"I guess we'll continue watching then, right?"

"Okay."

 **("Wait, what? Really?"** **Samson asked feeling completely confuse.)**

 **("It took you a year to think about that? Sonia asked in skepticism again and gets elbowed again, this time by Samson. "Ow!"** **Sonia yelp.)**

 **("You're really doing this for us, James?"** **Fiona asked the boy on the desk.)**

 **("Well, yes. Of course, that being said, I expect you three to gather as many members as possible by Saturday, and have them assemble at the old garages behind the school at."** **James smiled as he look at the clock.** **"...8 o'clock."** **James added.)**

 **("Wait, Saturday?"** **Fiona asked in panic.)**

 **("But that's tomorrow! How are we going to get enough members by then?"** **Sonia panics but then remembers something.** **"And what about everything else like...I don't know, tanks?" Sonia asked.)**

 **("Don't worry, we'll cover that."** **James replied.** **"You may leave now." He added.)**

 **("But..."** **Sonia was completely confused.)**

 **("Oh, and if you need anything else, my door's always open."** **James added with a smile.)**

 **("Ah, come on, let's go."** **Fiona sighed giving up.** **"We better get started." She added.)**

 **("Um, okay..."** **Sonia blinked as t** **hey all leave the office.)**

 **("Think that was the right choice?" The b** **raided haired girl asked James.)**

 **("I do."** **James nodded.)**

 **("** **You could've at least told them about that, right?"** **Loose haired girl asked James.)**

 **("No, I don't want to put unwarranted stress on them." James replied before tensing up. "Not because of something like this." James muttered.)**

"It looks as if our theory may be correct," said Darjeeling.

"The only way to find out if it's true is to continue watching, I guess," Ritaiko commented.

 **(Scene switches to the cafeteria. Fiona, Sonia and Samson are sitting at a round table with their trays of food.)**

 **("So, we're really doing this?"** **Fiona asked the rest.)**

 **("Apparently."** **Samson shrugged.)**

 **("An entire Armored Warfare Club team, in one day?"** **Sonia asked in despair.** **"How do we accomplish that?"** **Sonia then asked them.)**

 **("Well, our best bet is to start somewhere." Fiona replied trying to look positive.)**

 **("We should approach anyone who looks remotely interested, it's not like they'll just walk up to us and go..." Samson replied.)**

 **(While Samson was talking, someone could be seen walking up to him from behind.)**

"Might need to rethink that, Sammy," said Kay.

"Sammy?" Naomi asked.

"Yep, Sammy. That's what I'm calling him now."

 **("Yo!" A voice greeted cheerfully.)**

 **(Camera pans up, that "someone" being a girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a white undershirt with red diagonal stripes, under a purple cardigan, along with stone washed jeans and red high-top sneakers. She also had a black wristwatch on her left hand and a orange bandana tied around her right wrist.)**

"I didn't know you were an actor, Kay," Alisa teased.

"I'm not."

"It was a joke! Though, the resemblance is a bit uncanny."

 **("You're the girls... and guy... that got sent up right? Whatcha do? And why didn't you invite me to cover for ya?" The** **Kay look a like rambled.)**

 **("Uh...what?"** **Sonia blinked unable to comprehend what the girl was saying.)**

 **("We didn't do anything, they just wanted to discuss about the elective we're starting."** **Samson wave off.)**

 **("Oh? What is it?"** **The Kay look a like asked curious.)**

 **("Armored Warfare."** **Samson answered.)**

 **("That sport about riding around in tanks? Okay, where do I sign up?"** **The Kay look a like quickly asked.)**

"That was fast," Kay commented.

"Yeah, like how you were when Saunders started shensha-do."

 **("You want to join?"** **Fiona asked the Kay look a like.)**

 **("Well sure, it sounds awesome!"** **The Kay look a like replied.** **)**

"Seriously, the resemblance is really uncanny!"

 **("Okay then, just report to the old Armored Warfare Club garages on Saturday, at... um 8 o'clock."** **Samson blinked completely taken back.)**

 **("Alright, sure thing Sammy!"** **The Kay look a like quickly answered.)**

"Sammy?"

Everyone stared at Kay, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Let's not talk about this, please?"

 **("Sammy?"** **Samson questioned completely confused.)**

 **("Yeah, your Sammy, she's Fifi, and she's... um... Sonia... I guess.** **" The Kay look a like try to give them nicknames.)**

 **("Actually, I'm Fiona..." Fiona replied completely confused on her** **nickname.)**

 **("** **And I'm Sonia... and why couldn't you think of a nickname for me?" Sonia quickly asked the** **Kay look a like.)**

 **("Hey! Sonia's hard to work with, 'kay'!"** **The Kay look a like quickly replied.** **)**

"She better not make that joke as well," Alisa groaned.

"It' not that..."

"Yes, it is!"

 **("Anyways, I'll see you later. Just call me Kay, 'kay'?"** **The Kay look a like said cheerfully.)**

"And she makes the joke anyways, great."

 **Then 'Kay' leaves the group.)**

 **("Who was that?"** **Fiona blinked completely confused.)**

 **("** **Oh, her." Sonia shrugged. "Nobody, she's just Redshire Hill's resident** **delinquent, Danielle Kay."** **Sonia answered.)**

"Okay, something dissimilar, finally."

 **("R** **esident...** **delinquent?"** **Sonia blinked confused.)**

 **("Yep, that's her alright."** **Joseph answered as** **Carla and Joseph sits down next to them.)**

 **("She approached you because you got called up, right?"** **Carla asked them.** **"So what happened?"** **Carla asked them wanting to know.)**

 **("** **The Head Prefect had change of heart apparently." Fiona explained. "He's all systems go for the Armored Warfare Club, and he wants us to get a whole team together by tomorrow morning." Fiona explained everything.)**

 **("Hmm, really? That's weird."** **Joseph frowned in confusion.)**

 **("Why's that?"** **Samson asked in confusion.)**

 **("Usually, when a new elective gets approved by the Prefectorial Board, it just... appears, they let whoever run it however they want."** **Joseph explained.** **"If the elective gets shut down, then that's that. They only really interfere if something serious comes up. For an elective to garner their interest, the Head Prefect no less, would really be something."** **Joseph explained.**

"Unless they have motivation, but what _exactly_ is it?" Maho wondered.

 **("Whatever it is, at least it's good news for us."** **Fiona** **sighs. "But how do we get enough membership for a team?"** **Fiona asked the duo.)**

 **("Hey! I got an idea, I could join your club, and convince my clubmates to tag along too!"** **Carla replied cheerfully.)**

 **("You can do that?"** **Sonia perked up before looking at them in confusion.** **"But aren't you already in an elective?"** **Sonia asked them in confusion.)**

 **("Huh? You didn't know?"** **Carla blinked at Sonia.** **"You can join two electives at one time, if you want the extra credit or really can't decide which to go to, so long as the schedules don't clash."** **Carla shrugged.)**

"And now the team is coming together, I can't wait!" Kay pumped her fist.

"You just want to the see the Patton, don't you?"

 **("I'll join as well, and look for more members as well."** **Joseph smiled.)**

 **("You'll really do that for us?"** **Sonia asked with happiness.)**

 **("Sure! Leave it to us!"** **Carla said with happiness.)**

 **("But you barely even know us!"** **Sonia said to them.)**

 **("Well, you know what they say, 'Friends are just strangers that you meet and greet.'."** **Carla said to them cheerfully.)**

 **("** **That's not a real saying."** **Samson replied to Carla.)**

 **("Yeah, it is! My saying!"** **Carla replied cheerfully.)**

 **("Well, I guess we better find members as well."** **Fiona sighed.)**

 **("Yes. Now let's eat, our food is getting cold..."** **Joseph said before looking at their meal.** **"again..."** **Joseph sighed.)**

 **(Scene changes to in front of the old garages, the next morning. There's a group of students assembled.)**

"Looks like they've done a good job of gathering members."

 **("We've done a good job gathering members."** **Fiona said to them.)**

Yukari jumps out of her chair, "Why does this keep happening?!"

"Calm down, Yukari," said Hana.

 **("Yeah, but isn't that James over there."** **Samson point to** **James and the two girls from earlier walking towards the garages, along with another girl with short, dark orange hair tied in a low ponytail as well as few others in overalls and coveralls.)**

 **("Yeah, and the** **Social Chairperson, Esabella Gertrude; her sister, Head of Elective Affairs, Elizabeth Gertrude; and the Disciplinary Head, Regina Eiss."** **Sonia answered explaining the entourage.)**

 **("Wonder what they're doing here."** **Fiona questioned in confusion.)**

 **("Good day, Fiona."** **James greeted.)**

 **("Huh? Oh, good morning."** **Fiona greeted back.)**

 **("Now, I have mentioned that the Prefectorial Board will assist you however we can."** **James replied to them.)**

 **("Yes, you did."** **Samson answered.)**

 **("So, we'll be engaging in the elective activities alongside all of you."** **James added.)**

 **("Oh, okay then. Wait, what?"** **Elizabeth the loose haired girl.)**

 **("Sir! Are you serious?"** **Regina the ponytail girl.)**

 **("Yes, I am serious."** **James replied to Regina.** **"Now then,"** **James** **turns to one of the boys in coveralls. "Derek, if you please."** **James nodded.** **)**

 **("Alright then."** **Derek answered as e** **walks over to the garage door, picks up the sledgehammer he was carrying, swings it up and smashes the old, rusty lock on the door.)**

"Alright, this is it!" Kay was getting excited, and she wasn't the only one.

Erika rolls her eyes.

 **(The door is lifted up, squeaking and creaking all the way, only to reveal a single, rusted-up tank. Everyone stares at it and murmurs.)**

"Pretty much what happened at our school," Saori commented.

"Wait, that's not a Patton! It's too short, the suspensions different, and...the turret looks like some took a Patton turret and squashed it!" Kay exclaimed, "Oddball?"

"Oh, that's...that's a T95 medium tank. It was a prototype developed in the United States from 1955 to 1959. It used many advanced or unusual features for its time, such as siliceous-cored armour, a unique transmission design, and torsion beam/hydropneumatic suspension. It was also equipped with the T208 90 mm smoothbore gun, firing Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot rounds."

"Well, that's fine and all. But it's only one tank. I wonder how their going to find more?"

 **("Erm, I thought there would be more..."** **Sonia awkwardly asked James.** **)**

 **("I... had thought so too."** **James awkwardly answered as he quickly check the paperwork.)**

 **(One of the girls wearing overalls approaches the tank and examines it.)**

 **("There's some parts that need replacing, and the paint needs to be touched up. But other than that, this one's good to go!"** **Overall girl replied cheerfully.)**

 **("Awesome! This is going to be the best club EVER! Well, maybe second best... but yeah!"** **Carla cheerfully replied.)**

 **(As everyone else chats excitedly, Fiona looks towards the sky, through the open skylight.)**

 **Fiona (monologue): _So like I said,_** ** _things didn't really turn out like I expected. But I suppose...it's a start, of a new year._**

 **Fiona (monologue): _A year that I'll never forget._**

 **(The camera pans out of the garage and upwards into the sky, before fading to black. Outro begins.)**

"And that's the first episode done!" Kay got up from her chair and stretched.

"Whew, how many episodes are there?" Erika asked.

"Umm, maybe about a dozen or more. I dunno."

"You didn't check?"

"Well...let's just take a quick break and watch the next episode afterwards."

Everyone agrees and stands up, some helps themselves to the "theater food", others walked around in the hallway outside.

Erika just sighs.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews.**

 **What do you think of this one?**

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
